


Into The Light

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Hurt, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, word count: over 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: There's a blackout. Logan is afraid of the darkness. What will happen?Tw: cursing, mention of bile, darkness.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is an analogical hurt and comfort fic.  
> Credit For Idea: @obsessedalli on Tumblr. They're awesome and talented and I highly recommend checking their blog out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave any thoughts in the comments!

The lights flickered, going in and out. Logan shuddered, putting down his pencil and shaking in his chair. As the lights continued to flicker and the periods between the dark became fewer and fewer, Logan struggled to fight down the fear rising like bile in him. As long as he could remember, he’d had an unnatural fear of the dark. And not just the dark - the depths of the ocean, the terrible, looming knowledge of his ignorance of the things that lurked in the dark and other hidden, unseen, unfound places. He’d tried everything to get the fear to go away, or at least decrease it. But nothing seemed to work. The older he got, the more he learned, the worse his fear of dark and the unknown got. So, when the lights finally sputtered out, all he could do was curl up on his bed and attempt to not slip into an eternal panic. 

Virgil whipped around, annoyed. The lights had all simultaneously died, plunging his room into deep darkness. Groping his way along the wall to his desk, softly cursing the entire way, Virgil looked for his flashlight. “Where is it? It was literally just here yesterday. I know for a fact that it can’t have just vanished so unless Roman stole it- Oh thank god here it is.” Clicking the flashlight on, Virgil smiled grimly in the dim illuminated light. “I guess I just have to wait here now, until the lights go back on. I think everyone else should be ok but- oh fuck it. I might as well check on them. There’s not much else I can do anyway.” Using the flashlight to find his way to the door, Virgil quietly exited his room and darted down the hall, surrounded by the eerie quiet and the chokingly dark shadows. 

Finding himself in front of Patton’s door, Virgil knocked softly and opened it. “Pat? The lights went out everywhere and I just wanted to check and make sure you’re all good.” Patton raised his head, and smiled at Virgil. Patton was surrounded by soft stuffed animals and all wrapped up in a blanket. There was a bowl of popcorn beside him, and upon closer inspection, Virgil could see an iPad in front of him, streaming some happy show, full of jokes and laughter. “I’m fine Virgil! Don’t worry about me. It’s all good in here.” Virgil, smiling, gave a nod and quietly shut the door. 

Virgil arrived in front of Roman’s door next, gave the door a knock, and then let himself in. “Hey Ro? Since the lights have gone out, I thought I’d check in.” Roman, who was seated at his desk, spun around with a wild grin on his face. “Oh Virgil! I am better than ok! While the lights may be out, the lights of my creativity have done nothing but double! I haven’t gotten this much done in a very long while, let me tell you.” Roman spun back around, hit the play button on his phone, and grinned at the emerging upbeat music. “Well, since it seems like you’re all good, I’ll go. Good luck Princey!” Virgil grinned, turned and made his way out of the door as Roman once bent back over his work. 

Virgil, sighing, took off down the hall and soon arrived at Janus’s door. Knowing that knocking would just prolong the inevitable, Virgil opened the door and let himself in. Janus’s room was shadowed ordinarily, even with the lights on, so it didn’t look much different now. Virgil made a move to speak, but Janus beat him to it. “I can guess that you’ve come to make sure I’m doing well, with the blackout and all. Well, I shall spare you the trouble. I am doing perfectly fine.” Janus, lounging in his armchair, smirked at Virgil, who smirked right back. “Well, thanks for sparing me the trouble. I’ll go now, so you can go back to doing whatever the hell it is you’re doing.” Virgil turned at that, and left Janus’s room. 

Virgil arrived at Remus’s room then, and this was the door he hesitated at. There were blinding, multicolored lights peeking out from under the door, and some unidentifiable loud, crashing sounds. Before Virgil could make a move to open the door, Remus’s shout echoed from behind the closed door. “Virgil I know you’re there. I’ll spare you both the issue and the sanity loss and tell you I’m fine thank you! Now if you could go away right now that’d be great!” Virgil didn’t hesitate and bolted away, headed for the last stop. Logan’s room.

When Virgil arrived at Logan’s room, he knew immediately that something was wrong. With everyone else, there had been some sort of noise or sign of life emanating from the other side. But there was absolutely nothing coming from Logan’s room. No music, no ambient sounds associated with a tv show or series, not even the whirring of a fan. Virgil hesitantly knocked, and when there was still no answer or any sound, he carefully and quietly opened the door. The room was pitch black, somehow darker than the rest of the house. It was silent as the grave, the room void of any comforting things. Virgil, shining the flashlight around the room, spotted Logan. He was curled up on the bed, shivering but clearly trying to hold it together. “He’s terrified.” Virgil realized with a sudden shock. 

It took less than 5 seconds for Virgil to step forward, shut the door firmly but quietly, and drop down on the bed next to Logan. Setting the flashlight on the nightstand in a position to provide light, Virgil bent over Logan and felt his heart stop. The logical side was shaking, shuddering, and emitting muffled choking sounds. Virgil wasted no time stretching out beside Logan and enveloping him in his arms. At this, the floodgates broke. Logan openly sobbed, clinging to Virgil, who in response brought him closer and made gentle circles on his back and arms, all the while murmuring comforting words. “Don’t worry Lo. It’s gonna be ok, I’m right here. It’s all going to be alright. Just keep on breathing. It’s all gonna be ok.” Logan couldn’t seem to be able to manage full sentences, but a few words slipped out. Virgil could detect “Stupid”, “Dumb”, “Shouldn’t be afraid”, and “Pathetic”. 

“Lo, listen to me. You are not pathetic. You are brave and smart and kind. And you’re human. It’s human to be afraid. It’s human to want to appear strong. But listen to me. You are so much more than what you fear. There is so much more than that that makes you you. There’s the smile you have when you tease Roman. The glow in your face when you complete a project and are proud of the result. The kindness you show to all your friends. The way you shake with excitement when you discuss something you love. All of these and more make you you. And who you are is breathtaking and strong. Always remember that.” Virgil hugged Logan closer, silently promising to ride the storm out until they reached calmer waters. Logan didn’t say anything in answer. But that’s ok. Because he didn’t need to say anything to communicate the overwhelming feelings of joy and warmth spreading through him, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. 

That’s how they stayed. Virgil, with his arms around Logan. Logan, who’s gasps for breath were slowly fading. And when they finally stopped, they layed there together in the comfortable quiet, waiting with happy anticipation for the reappearance of the sun, so they could emerge anew into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! I won't take up too much more of your time but - 
> 
> If y'all could please check this out and donate and/or share that would mean the world!   
> https://gf.me/u/yndxxn  
> They are an amazing friend and I would like to help them as much as possible :)


End file.
